spacevorpfandomcom-20200214-history
BasicBasic Guides
Welcome to BasicBasic Guides! Welcome to my guide page, as I get better at the game I'll add more guides, but for now theres just a tutorial for the newer players.... Tutorial Welcome to Vorp! This game is a 3D 3rd person space pilot shooter. You have 5 free ships to choose from and some more which you can pay Bang! for (the ingame currency). Before you play heres a few controls..... Double Right click for afterburner, be careful though, it uses energy. Left Click to use your classes Primary, Q is also the default key to use it as well. Depending on the class W, E, and R can also be used for skills. You have to upgrade them before you can use them though. The ship will follow your mouse. Now lets get started! This is a play as you go tutorial; so as long as you're safe, feel free to have a peek at the tutorial while your playing. The first step is, once you've entered the screen, to hit play now on the bottom right, then choose test flight. *Now that you're in the test flight choose one of the free ships there. I reccommend one of these ships (if they're free): Hirudo , SS Venture , Iron Wolf , Circe or Angel Fire as these don't require a large amount of aiming skill to use (except Iron Wolf to a small extent). FYI the SS Venture and Iron Wolf can heal themselves. *Once you have chosen your ships press ready. *Now you'll enter the game. *Have a look around you and look at the minimap at the bottom of the screen (you're in no rush as there is no danger of your base being badly attacked in this game mode) start heading forwards towards the main battlefield. As you make your way upwards you'll notice big pistons surrounded by a purple shield, these are your two shield emitters, if they have a pink shield around them that means they're invulnerable. *You'll also notice turrets, I would reccommend that you have a look at them in the structures page to have a look at what they do. *After looking at the structures page you should have a general idea of what the structures do. *Head out to the main battlefied, you'll pass through the 2nd barrier and you should start seeing enemy drones. If you didn't know this before, double right click to use afterburners, but be careful they use energy to use and they won't operate if you hit a drastically low energy level. *DESTORY THEM!!!!!! (Left click for primary weapon use). *You'll notice that you would've gotten a kill, in a real game these don't count as kills (you have to kill other pilots for kills). *You should have also gotten xp, keep on killing your enemies until you level up. *Once you have level'd up you can upgrade one of your skills or your ship. *Before you choose a spot quickly run to your depot (cross on the minimap), these make you invulnerable to damage and heal you while your in them. Have a brief read of what each of your skills do and choose the one that sounds the best for you. *Now that you've upgraded keep on killing the drones in the main battlefield, when there arn't any drones, kill the turrets guarding the barrier, retreat if you have low health because in a real game you give away HEAPS of xp to enemy pilots if you let them kill you. *Once all those turrets have been destroyed you have a choice to destroy batteries or continue to go destroy the shield emitters. *If you chose the batteries then fly to a battery on the minimap, make sure its in the enemies territory. *Kill the turret there, be careful in a real game back up may come any minute to try and destroy you, if you chose the shinobi killing these will be VERY difficult, try and hit the turret, retreat until your laser reaches its max charge, then come back in and hit it again, repeat. In the other classes just stay outside the range of the turrets and fire your weapons. Once the turret is gone you can attack the battery. *Destroy the battery *Now if you chose to destroy the emitters go through the area were the barrier was, be careful this area his heavily guarded. *Destroy the flamer turrets by staying out of their range, once the pink shield around the emitter is gone you can start to damage it. *Destroy the emitter *Either go destory more batteries or destroy the 3 turrets guarding the next barrier *Repeat the previous step for killing the shield emitter. *By now you Core may have lost all its shields, whenever this happens instantly ignore ALL SHIELD BATTERIES, EMITTERS AND TURRETS NOT DEFENDING THE CORE. *Try and destroy the core, this should be fairly easy but in a real game you will probably need your teams help. Destroy one of the turrets and attack from that side to stop the other turrets from killing you. *The game should end now that its destroyed, you are now 10x more prepared for a real game then what you would be without doing the test flight. *From here on in its not a follow as you go tutorial, but don't worry its almost finished. *Choose the ship you want, its reccommended you choose one from my previous reccommendations before or the ship you used in your test flight. *If your level 2 you can choose ops, have a read of their description and choose the one you want once you enter an online game, channel and energise are the most common ones at the time that this tutorial was made. *Now press ready (only if your ready though) *The rest is up to you however i'll part you with one pearl of wisdom *DONT LET THEM KILL YOU!!! IT GIVES THEM A CRAPLOAD OF XP!!!!! *And your team will hate you for being a 'feeder'. Category:Guides